Self defence turnabout
by WrightAnythingAgency
Summary: After being framed for a murder Phoenix Wright must defend himself and with the help of Miles Edgeworth discover who and how the murder was actually committed. Possible PWxME but nothing too serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Self defence turnabout**

Hey, start of a new story (Have actually got up to about chapter five handwritten during my free time at work but Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney came out in Britain just over a week ago so I've spent all my free time at home playing that which is why I'm so far behind typing this up) Also I want to add there is a bit of mention of tennis in this and I'm not a huge fan so if I get anything wrong about that then I apologise in advance.

"The court finds the defendant Trey Delacourt...not guilty."

Maya cheered on with the spectators in the gallery, prosecutor Payne looked thoroughly sick of his life as he faced yet another defeat to the bluff king defence attorney.

"Thanks Mr. Wright" Trey beamed "You should come down to my courts sometime" The tennis instructor joked.

"I'm not sure he's coordinated enough for that!" Maya added

'You can talk' he thought sourly. "I may well take you up on that." He told the coach in a 'I'll show you' manner to Maya.

Looking up at the gallery, he spotted a familiar figure, not hard to miss, he stood out a mile.

The figure nodded and made his way to the defence attorney. "Well played Wright, I thought Mr Payne was actually going to succeed for a moment back there."

"Edgeworth, well it's always darkest before the dawn eh?" Wright noticed that he often felt a little awkward when faced with his part time rival/full time friend Miles Edgeworth, but he never could work out why. The prosecutor smiled smugly "Once you've had those lessons, we shall have to have a match." he told Phoenix who wasn't surprised in the least that be would be into tennis.

"You're on Edgeworth!"

Maya sighed "Why is it always a competition with you two? Nick you know he's only offered because he knows he'll beat you, come on it's burger time! Mr Edgeworth you should come too!" The Prosecutor reluctantly agreed and stated. "If or rather when I beat you at tennis Wright, I expect us to go to somewhere a little more sophisticated than a burger joint to celebrate ." he smirked

"We'll see, who knows I could be a natural at it, maybe the next Andy Murray!"

With this Maya started laughing at the defence attorney and dragged him out of the courthouse by his sleeve.

The night had been reasonably event free, Phoenix couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched by the prosecutor, who seemed to look away when he was caught doing so. Phoenix found to his own surprise he didn't mind the attention.

At Mayas constant badgering (he surmised she wanted to see him get his arse kicked by Miles) he had agreed to go see Delacourt the next day.

Edgeworth usually was the first to leave, wanting to politely slip away at the earliest convenience. Tonight however had been an exception, even offering them a ride home so long as Maya cleaned the ketchup and mustard off her hands before she got in his red sports car.

The next day Maya was watching Saturday morning cartoons as Phoenix left for the tennis courts, he had no idea why he was so adamant about it except the fact that beating the smug Miles Edgeworth would be very satisfying.

Once at the site, he overheard a girl getting rather angry with Coach Delacourt. "I've trained my whole life for this! How can it be over?!"

"I'm sorry Angie but no matter how many times you ask, career ending injuries happen sometimes, after what the doctor said, there's no way you can continue without making your shoulder worse, I am truly sorry but it's for the best."

With that the door flew open and the girl barged past Phoenix and left.

Trey left his office looking rather dejected until he saw Wright. "I guess you heard that right?" he asked slightly embarrassed. "Angie Fairbanks was my star pupil but she injured her shoulder in a way that it would affect her game, I couldn't let her continue it'd make it worse. She's been coming in everyday this week asking me to coach her again, anyway you know much about the game?"

Phoenix shrugged "Only what I've learnt from Maya insisting we play Wii tennis."

The pair went to the courts and stopped by the tennis ball machine, after being explained the rules and the three mains swings forehand, backhand and over head, he instructed the defence attorney to switch the machine on and set it to slow to start with, "Usually you can set it from here but the remote control went AWOL yesterday, haven't managed to find it yet."

After a while he was getting more confident of returning the shots within the lines and during a brief pause was sure he caught someone clad in magenta on the other side of the fence, walking over in that direction, the figure disappeared. As he went back something caught his eye, glinting in the sunlight in the rubbish bin. "What's a trophy doing in here?" he asked.

Picking it up he found it was an award given to Angie Fairbanks for under 21's regional champion.

He'd seen the trophy cabinet on his way in and figured he would put it away on his way out.

A little while later aching all over, he headed home, putting the trophy away.

About an hour and a half after he left he received a knock on the door. "Detective Gumshoe? What's up?"

"You need to come to the station with me and answer some questions pal." The tall detective replied in a grave tone.

"What's this about?"

The detective rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "Maybe it would be better if we spoke about this at the station."

Still nonplussed Phoenix followed Gumshoe to his beat up old car parked outside the block of flats.

Back at the station Gumshoe ushered the defence attorney into one of the interview rooms.

"What's going on detective?" Phoenix asked again patience wearing thin.

"Phoenix Wright, you are being charged with the murder of Trey Delacourt."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?! Treys died, how? And how am I the suspect?" Phoenix cried incredulously.

"You were at the courts around the time of the murder, we have a witness and your prints were found on the murder weapon." The attorneys head was swimming,

"But I didn't know he had died, I'm innocent!"

"Sorry Pal, but the evidence says otherwise, before we say anymore you'll need a lawyer."

After a brief pause Phoenix replied "I'll defend myself, I have the right to." He told Gumshoe resolutely.

Gumshoe left the interview room for a moment to speak to his superiors.

Once he returned he announced the decision. "The chief and the prosecutor for this case have no problems with this. You will be granted leave to visit the crime scene and investigate under my supervision, no funny business pal you hear? Any escape/attempt to evade me and it will be bad for both of us." Voice was stern but eyes were pleading.

Phoenix nodded. "Who is the Prosecutor?"

"No idea yet, the chief spoke to them. In the meantime you have to go to the detention centre."

By the time he had got there he had a visitor.

"Nick! What's going on?"

"I've no idea Maya; they've charged me with Treys murder!" Mayas eyes widened and she held a hand to her face. "You didn't!"

"Of course I didn't! Looks like I've been set up!" he confided in her.

"I know! I'll help! I'll represent you!"

He tried not to look to aghast at the suggestion. ! It's fine Maya I'm going to represent myself besides you haven't passed any exams to do so. There is something I need you to do though."

Her face lit up. "What can I do to help?"

"I need you to go to the flat and grab me a suit, make sure the badge is pinned on ok? I can't go into court in sports gear."

Underwhelmed by the request as she was, she was about to head off as he said "Also go to the tennis courts, see if you can find out who the prosecutor is for this case."

She nodded and went on her way and Phoenix was led to the cells.

It was early evening when he had received another visitation.

This time it was the cases prosecutor.

"Wright" Edgeworth nodded in his customary greeting. Looking at Phoenix's attire he remarked "Casual Saturday is it?"

"Edgeworth, you're prosecuting this case?"

"Indeed, in fact, I requested it from the chief prosecutor." He explained poker faced.

"But why?" The attorney asked nonplussed.

"You haven't made many friends in the prosecutors' offices, in fact Mr Payne was most inconsolable when I had taken this case, with all the defeats they've suffered, and I requested the case to give you a chance of a fair trial."

"I…I…" Phoenix was unsure as to what to say.

"You're welcome." Edgeworth smirked. "Eloquent as ever I see. You and I understand the truth about the court system, who wins matters not as long as the truth is revealed and as I don't believe you did this, but the evidence certainly points that way. We'll uncover the true culprit."

Phoenix hadn't expected this response; he'd half expected the prosecutor to take the case as a rival rather than a friend.

"Thank you Edgeworth, there may be evidence but I have no motive, I didn't do this."

"You know I can't act too favourably in court although I'm sure you can bluff your way out of trouble."

Phoenix put on a look of mock indignation "Hey bluff or not, I get the right decision eventually!" trying to keep things light despite the seriousness of the situation.

Edgeworth opened a file and began his questioning. "So you were at the scene of the crime today?"

"Yes I was at the tennis courts today, as you know Maya wouldn't drop the subject until I booked a lesson but I wasn't there when Trey was killed."

"What time did you leave?"

"Erm about 2pm I think" he replied. "I got there about 12, in fact not long before I left I'm sure I saw a certain prosecutor nearby, either that or someone going to a costume party as Austin Powers."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow but decided not to take the bait. "Indeed that was me and Andy Murray you are not." He replied "I was merely checking out the competition."

"Checking me out eh?" Phoenix smiled.

Edgeworth flushed a little but continued. "You know full well what I meant Wright, now, if you are innocent, can you explain why your fingerprints are on the murder weapon?" he slid over a photo of the trophy Phoenix had found in the rubbish earlier. "That's what killed him? Well after I saw you, I found that in the rubbish bin and thought whoever did it might regret it, so as I left I put it back in the cabinet."

"Can anyone corroborate this?"

"I guess not, I didn't see anyone at the time, I think Trey was in his office." He admitted, as bad as this made him look, from testimony he'd seen in court, he knew honesty would be the best policy.

"If it was not you who perpetrated this, have you any thoughts on who did or did you see anyone else there today?"

"Trey taught a class at 1pm I think but they left before I did the only other person I saw was a girl called Angie Fairbanks, she was angry at Trey but left just as I got there."

"The girl whose name was on the trophy?" Edgeworth appeared to make some notes.

"Well I think that's all for now Wright, I believe Gumshoe will be permitting you to investigate tomorrow before Mondays trial, oh and I do hope you don't show up at court like that, your usual apparel is bad enough."

"As much as I'd rather not like to take fashion advice from the international man of mystery, Maya will be bringing my 'usual apparel' as you put it." He retorted. "See you Monday" he ended a little more seriously.

Edgeworth nodded and left, Wright was led back to the cells.

Phoenix had not gotten a lot of sleep that night; despite the bravado in front of Edgeworth he was worried.

Trey was a good man and didn't deserve what had happened to him and as much as Phoenix knew he was innocent, he was so far unable to prove it.

At 10am Gumshoe arrived to take Phoenix to the crime scene. He had been puzzled as to why Maya hadn't turned up the night before, Edgeworth wasn't at the tennis courts and it didn't take that long to grab a suit and bring it to the detention centre.

The answer to the Fey mystery was discovered when he had got to the detectives car, in the back seat was Maya. "Hi Nick, Gumshoes letting me come along to the investigation!" she beamed.

Phoenix forced a smile "Well I guess it can't hurt."

She noticed the dejected tone. "Nick if you didn't do this then we will find something to prove it." She assured him.

He nodded as he got in the car and fought with the seatbelt in cuffs. "Is this really necessary?" he asked indicating toward the handcuffs. "Sorry pal, chiefs orders, that's why Mayas here to bag evidence." The detective replied apologetically.

"Oh yeah I brought the suit too." Maya added having just remembered.

Not long later they arrived at the crime scene. A photo of the scene as the police had found it was given to Phoenix along with the preliminary autopsy results.

"It was mentioned that there was a witness, but there wasn't anyone around when I was here, who was it?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to divulge that"

He frowned and looked at the autopsy. "Blunt force trauma to the back of the head" he read aloud. "Was it proven the trophy was the weapon?" he asked.

"We won't know for certain until the full autopsy has been done but it had the victim's blood on it and your prints and it was found quite near the body."

Phoenix instructed Maya that as well as looking for clues, they were to look for anything else that might have been used as a murder weapon.

As time passed Phoenix's situation was looking more and more dire. He had noticed something out of place. "The tennis ball machine, it's been moved. You can see the pressure marks where it was, I don't recall seeing them yesterday when I was here, it must have been moved after I left i.e., the time of the murder, detective, can you get someone to go over this for prints? It might show that someone else was here."

"Sure pal but I don't know what good it will do; I mean they already have the murder weapon."

Try as they might there wasn't much else to investigate, no other evidence was found.

Edgeworth was going to have a far easier time than he in court the next day.

On the ride back Phoenix had his head in his hands, so far there was nothing to exonerate him, and he'd have to rely on the witness being contradictive.

As he was about to get out Maya was unusually sensitive and put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be ok Nick, we'll still find out who did this." She told him "Want me to assist tomorrow?"

Phoenix smiled appreciatively "Yeah, I'd like that."

All he could do now was wait for the trial to begin.

9.50 – Defendant lobby No.3

"Hi Nick, are you alright?" Maya asked in her usual bouncy tone.

"I'd feel better if I had some ammo; I wonder who the witness is? I have a hunch but whoever it is must have something to do with the murder if they testify that they saw me commit the crime."

"Who is that?" She enquired.

"The only person that I can think of who has a motive for this." He replied darkly.

The bailiff walked into the defendant lobby. "Trials about to begin Mr Wright." He informed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so sorry for the delay in posting another chapter, I went on holiday to Nebraska and after that got stuck with end of year assignments and work, it's been a hectic month!

**Chapter 3 –Trial**

As Phoenix and Maya got to the defence bench, the judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright. Prosecution, defence, are you ready to begin?"

"The prosecution is ready."

"As is the defence, your honour."

"Can the prosecution begin with its opening statement?" The judge asked.

"Of course your honour, the prosecution will prove the defendant Phoenix Wright murdered Trey Delacourt at the victims' place of work. I call my first witness to the stand."

The detective shuffled up to the stand. "Please state your name and occupation" Edgeworth asked.

"Dick Gumshoe sir, I'm a homicide detective at the local precinct."

"And can you give us the details of the case please?"

"The victim died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head, the defendant was arrested for the crime as his fingerprints were found along with the victim's blood on the murder weapon. The defendant was seen at the tennis courts around the time of the murder."

The judge looked wide eyed at Phoenix, "You may cross examine the witness." He announced in a tone that suggested it was a futile effort.

"You said blunt force trauma, has the full autopsy been done?"

"Yeah it was completed this morning" the detective replied.

"And the murder weapon was confirmed as the trophy?"

"It fits the injury so yes it's safe to say the trophy was the weapon."

"So the tennis ball machine?" Phoenix asked hopefully.

"Dead end, the only clear prints on it was yours and the victims."

"That's right Me Delacourt asked me to switch on the machine because the remote control had gone missing, but hold it! My prints would only be found on the button not anywhere that indicates I moved the machine, meaning someone else must have been there after me!"

Edgeworth jumped in. "Objection! There is no way to say when it was moved or even why, there is no reason to carry on this line of inquiry."

"Objection sustained, this has nothing to do with this case Mr Wright." The judge agreed.

'Gah I thought you were going to help me Edgeworth.' Phoenix thought sullenly.

"Sorry your honour, you say detective that I was seen at the courts around the time of the murder, but did anyone see me there at 2.15 which according to this new autopsy was the time the victim died."

"Yes in fact we do." The detective told him.

Phoenix sighed "No more questions your honour."

The judge looked at Gumshoe and said "Very well detective your may leave the witness stand."

"The prosecution wishes to present the next witness" Edgeworth announced.

A girl in her late teens took the stand; Phoenix thought she looked a bit like Hermione Granger.

"Could the witness state their name and occupation for the court please?"

"Angie Fairbanks and I am a student."

Phoenix saw through the persona she was trying to out on of being all sweetness and light, he had seen her lose her temper before.

"Can you tell us what you saw that day?"

The girl smiled shyly and replied "Sure thing Mr Prosecutor, I'd spoken to Mr Delacourt and left, on my way home, I realised I had forgotten something and returned later to see the spikey haired man over there holding the trophy and Mr Delacourt was lying on the ground, I went to use the office phone to call for an ambulance and when I got back he was gone."

Phoenix tried to remain calm even though everything the girl had just said was total lies. "Nick, this really doesn't look good." Maya said beside him.

Phoenix began his cross examination. "Miss Fairbanks, as I recall it was less of a talk and more of an argument between yourself and Mr Delacourt, could you tell the court what that was concerning?" he asked half expecting Edgeworth to object again.

Angie looked over at the prosecutor who said nothing, arms folded finger tapping his bicep in his usual impatient manner.

"I…I don't think I need to answer that." She stated, chain drawing around her and psyche locks in place.

Phoenix looked confident and told her "And I know why you don't, it would give you more of a motive than I had, Mr Delacourt told me you had asked him to coach you every day this past week and that you were angry with him because he refused as it could make your shoulder injury worse."

The psyche lock fell apart. 'This is a lot easier when I know the secret in advance!" he thought triumphantly.

"Fine." She replied, the mask slipping slightly before reverting back to her previous façade.

"I dislocated my shoulder 3 months ago, it didn't heal correctly and so the doctors told me not to put it under too much strain, when Trey found out he refused to coach me anymore. Anyone would be angry if the dream they had trained their whole life for was over." She told the court with tears in her eyes.

The judge fell for the tears. "If the defence could refrain from upsetting the witness please."

"My apologies your honour but this is important to the case,"

Edgeworth interjected "Objection! The witnesses feelings that morning are not important to this case!"

"Objection! Why in that case did you not stop me before?" Phoenix asked knowing full well Edgeworth had only objected now to not look favourable to the defence.

"I was not expecting the witness to actually respond."

Phoenix continued "Witness you stated that you returned for something, can you explain what that thing was?"

"I thought I had left my phone in my locker, but it seems like I didn't, that's why I had to go to Treys office to phone for help." she explained.

"We were able to obtain the phone records to corroborate this." Edgeworth added.

Phoenix was worried he had nothing, "Try thinking outside the box Nick, what can you prove instead of thinking what you can't." Maya beside him instructed. Maya I have nothing, this girl has set me up very well."

"What haven't they shown?"

Phoenix thought for a moment and remembered the camera he'd seen. "The cctv? But the camera just faces the office, it wouldn't show who comes and goes..." he despaired.

"If the defence has no more questions then I believe there is no reason for this trial to drag on, all the evidence points toward the defendant, there appear to be no other suspects, I am ready to pass judgement, has either side got anything to say before I do so?"

Phoenix tried to take Mayas advice, desperately racking his brain. He looked over at Edgeworth hoping he had something but he looked apologetically back, holding his arm as he did whenever faced with something he didn't like.

"I have nothing to add your honour." he uttered in monotone.

The Judge looked over at Phoenix who looked defeated. "In that case the court fines Phoenix Wright..."

"HOLD IT!" A voice cried out.

Well that's it for another chapter I apologise again for the delay, please leave a review, with the time I'm having at the moment I could really use the boost, Thanks - W.A.A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Phoenix turned to face the voice, "Mia!" he uttered shocked.

"Your honour, the defence requests a piece of evidence that would prove the defendant was not at the crime scene when the crime was committed."

Mia was unsure who was the most perplexed by this statement, Phoenix, the judge, the witness or Edgeworth. "Mia, how do you intend to do that?" Phoenix asked.

"You still don't drive do you?"

"Wha... No, I never got round to getting my license." he stammered, non the wiser .

"Exactly. Don't buses now have CCTV? If we could get the footage from it, we could prove you left before the victim was killed."

"Mia, that's genius!"

She shrugged modestly. "I try, now go ask for the footage."

Phoenix nodded. "Your honour, I request the footage from the route 533 bus from 2pm to 3pm on the day of the murder, if we can obtain that then I can prove my innocence."

"Does the prosecution object?" the judge enquired.

"No your honour, they may proceed.".

"Very well, bailiff can you instruct the detective to contact the bus company and obtain the CCTV footage for the 533."

The bailiff nodded and headed off to instruct Gumshoe."

"Court is in recess until the detectives return." with that he banged the gavel and people began to file out .

In the defendants lobby Mia was still being channelled .

"I thought I was a goner there." he told her gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to hope they keep the footage and that you can clearly be seen on it."

Half an hour later the detective returned with a disk and everyone was ushered back into the courtroom.

"We were able to get a copy of the CCTV your honour but we've not had time to check it ." The detective told the judge as the bailiff wheeled in a TV and DVD player.

The detective put the DVD on and the visual came on. The camera was date-stamped. At 2.05pm on the DVD Phoenix Wright had boarded the 533.

Gumshoe paused the tape. "That's the defendant alright," the judge announced. "No doubt about it with those spikes."

'Just once could I have a trial where my hair isn't mentioned?' He thought as he picked up the autopsy report. "The report states the victim died at 2.25pm, therefore I couldn't have been the culprit." he stated.

"Objection!" Edgeworth countered "The defendant could have got off at the next stop and gone back to the scene of the crime, detective keep playing the tape, I want to be sure where he was at the time of the murder."

"Yes sir" Gumshoe replied playing the DVD on fast forward and stopped it as Phoenix got off the bus at 2.30pm.

"Well there you have it your honour, I couldn't have killed Mr Delacourt, it clearly shows that I was on the bus that whole time."

The judge nodded in agreement. "Does the prosecution have any objections to this evidence?"

Edgeworth tried to put on an aggrieved tone. "No your honour, it is as the defence states, he was not at the scene of the crime at the time of the murder."

The judge began "In that case the court hereby finds the defendant Phoenix Wright..."

"Hold it!" a voice cried out.

"Again?!" Phoenix thought sourly, he had been grateful the first time but he was about to be found not guilty.

The voice belonged to the witness, Angie Fairbanks. "But I saw him! H...His print were on the murder weapon!" She turned to Edgeworth. "Why must I do your job for you?!"

"Nghh!" Edgeworth looked aghast

' I don't want Wright to end up in jail or worse but I must have seemed too favourable to him, I have to be more vigilant!'

He'd intended to help him, to cancel the debt he felt he owed the defence attorney for his work on his own case and the DL6 incident. "The witness has a point your honour, to a certain degree at least. Her testimony has more holes than a piece of Swiss cheese, however his fingerprints were found on the murder weapon." he stated.

"Very well, the witness may stand down for now, Mr Wright if you could take the stand and answer any questions the prosecution may have about the remaining evidence?"

"Yes your honour." he replied taking the case file with him.

"Mr Wright if you could please explain to the court why your prints were found on the murder weapon please?"

"Certainly Mr Edgeworth" Phoenix replied putting a little emphasis on the Mr after all he'd never been addressed as Mr Wright before by the prosecutor. "I saw someone I recognised on the street, the other side of the fence and I was standing by the trash can, when I turned to walk away from the fence I saw something catch the sunlight, I dug it out of the bin and saw it was the trophy, recalling the argument between Ms Fairbanks and the victim, I thought she had thrown it away whilst angry, knowing regrets borne from angry actions I put it back in the trophy cabinet before I went home."

"Do you make a habit out of rooting through the trash?" Edgeworth asked with a smirk.

"What? No! I just saw something glinting, I cant help seeing something like that. It looked strange so I got curious."

The judge agreed "Yes I agree, its like when you see a shiny coin on the ground, you cant help noticing it!"

'Not exactly the same...' Phoenix thought

"However I think that with the explanation given and the proof from the bus footage I can make my verdict on the defendants culpability or lack thereof, if the prosecution has no further objection to this?" The judge asked.

Edgeworth shook his head.

"In that case the court finds Phoenix Wright, not guilty."

This was followed by the usual cheering and confetti affair. "However." The judge continued "We are left with the question of who the guilty party is."

Phoenix was only half listening, all thanks to Mia he wasn't facing a murder charge any more. "I expect the prosecution to investigate this further and find out who this mystery person is. Court is adjourned for the day." The gavel banged once more and people began filing out.

Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think of the case so far and if you are looking for a great fan-fiction to read then I highly recommend – to turnabout eternally by Ari Moriarty.

-W.A.A.


End file.
